Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes was a 19th century consulting detective from London, England. His friend and colleague was known as Doctor John Watson. .]] History Sherlock Holmes lived on Baker Street in England in the late 19th century. He was a consulting detective that Scotland Yard worked with on several cases. He was noted for his intellectual prowess and keen observation. He had the almost uncanny ability to deduce things about individuals or situations simply by observing the not-so-obvious facts. His colleague was Dr. John Watson, who cataloged their adventures. Over the years Holmes made several enemies, the most notable being Professor Moriarty.This history is conjectural based upon the novels by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. In 1948, a film version of Sherlock Holmes was showing at a movie theater on Crime Alley the night that Bruce Wayne's parents were killed.As seen in The Fear (1985). By the 1970s, the adventures of Sherlock Holmes were still well known to history, Marvin White often cited him as an influence in his detective work.As seen in Dr. Pelagian's War (1973). Appearances/References Super Friends *Season 1: Dr. Pelagian's War *Season 6: The Fear Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Holmes is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist. *''Master Detective: He was widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Holmes most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Master of Disguise: Mastered the art of disguise which he used to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. *Expert Combatant: during his earlier years, he was an expert combatant. Often engaging in late night sparring matches, calculating moves and scenarios before each match...and often winning them. He is a master of Bartitsu, Boxing, Swordsmanship, Fencing, and Singlestick. *'Law: He has good practical knowledge of British law. Weaknesses *Addiction: He was addicted to drugs, one of which was tobacco, which he smoked from a pipe. He was also addicted to cocaine and a few other drugs. Notes *Sherlock Holmes was created by '''Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.Go to the wikipedia.org for more on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Conan_Doyle Arthur Conan Doyle]. * Sherlock Holmes first appeared in the novel A Study In Scarlet.Go to the wikipedia.org for more on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Study_in_Scarlet A Study In Scarlet]. *He was inspired by a real life Dr. Joseph Bell. * He appeared in 56 novels that are considered canon as well as many other non-canonical works. *He appeared in several films as well. * He was also an occasional supporting character of Batman in Detective Comics, starting in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 # 572 (March 1987).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_572 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #572] (March 1987). * Sherlock Holmes' existence is first hinted at in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #110 (April 1946).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_110 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #110] (April 1946). This was the first appearance of James Moriarty, Holmes' archenemy. *'Sherlock Holmes' first appeared in the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle book A Study in Scarlet, but he made his first DC ComicsTechnically it was a Charlton comic, but Charlton was later purchased by DC Comics. appearance in Sherlock Holmes # 1 (October 1955).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Sherlock Holmes at the DC Database *Sherlock Holmes at Wikipedia Category:Batman supporting characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Literary characters Category:Scientists